Fall For You
by McDreamy3
Summary: Meredith Grey is a single mother to 4 year old Allison Michelle Grey. What happens when she meets a handsome blue-eyed surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital? MerDer
1. Chapter 1

Meredith POV

I just moved back to Seattle from Boston with my four year old daughter Allison. I am a general surgeon and Chief Webber of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital gave me a job as one of the neurosurgeon attendings. Allison and I are moving into my mother's old house that I lived in as a child. My mother was recently diagnosed with Alzheimer's about 10 months ago. The last time I saw my mother is when I told her I was pregnant with Allison. She told me that if I have this baby I am throwing away my career, but I knew that wasn't true. Allison's father didn't want her and so I left the hospital I was working at in New York and moved to Mass. Gen. in Boston and finished out my residency. My best friend, Alex, is going to live at my mother's house with me and my other best friend, Cristina, currently is working at the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota but she might come back.

Today is my first day of work and I am excited to be working at the new hospital. I walked into the hospital and went to drop off Allison at the daycare And then I went to the Chief's office. Once I got into the Chief's office he gave me my lab coat and I walked to the Chief of Neurosurgery's office. I knocked on the door and he said, "Come in."

So I entered the room and said, "Hi I am Meredith Grey one of the new attending."

He looked at me with his blue eyes and said, "Nice to meet you Dr. Grey I am Derek Shepherd."

"It is so nice to finally meet you too Dr. Shepherd." I said politely.

He nodded and said, "Do you want me to show you around the hospital?" I nodded and he took me on a tour around the hospital. He was in the middle of saying something when we both got paged to the ER we both ran down there just in time to catch the ambulance's coming in. There was a car accident and Dr. Shepherd had to go into the OR for an emergency surgery and told me that I can have his patient that has a brain tumor because he wouldn't be able to make it to the surgery. I then told the patient I would be operating and took him up to get him prepped for surgery. The surgery was at least 5 hours long and it was almost time to go home just a few hours left before I had to go pick up Allison and I get to go home and have dinner with her. The last few hours of my work day were pretty calm I just finished up some charting and I was heading down to the daycare as Dr. Shepherd stopped me and said, "Hey would you like to go out for a drink?"

"I am sorry but I can't tonight." I replied even though I really wanted to.

"It's okay if you don't want to." He said.

"No it's not that. I have plans but maybe tomorrow night?" I said.

"Yeah that sounds great!" He said excitedly. We said our good byes and then I went to go pick up Allison from the daycare. "Hey Ally." I said.

"Hi mommy!" she said. I just held her hand and we made our way to the elevator to head down to the lobby. In the elevator we saw Alex and Ally was so excited to see him and she said, "Hey Uncle Alex!"

"Hi Ally!" He said mimicking her excitement.

I then asked Alex, "Hey can you watch Ally tomorrow night I am meeting a friend at the bar across the street."

"Yeah sure does he work at the hospital?" He asked.

"Yes but we are just friends and no I am not going to sleep with him I haven't gone on a date since Ally's father." I whispered quietly so Allison couldn't hear. Once we got down to the lobby Ally and I got in the car and we went to pick up a pizza and we brought it home and saw Alex watching TV. I got plates and drinks and went and sat on the couch by Ally and Alex. We let Ally pick a movie and she picked _The Lion King_ and we watched the movie and we finished our pizza in the middle before I went and got three bowls of ice cream for each of us it was about 9 o'clock by the time the movie was over and Ally was already falling asleep so I carried upstairs to my room and helped her put on her pajamas. Ally's room isn't quite ready yet so Ally and I share a room like we did in our small apartment in Boston. Ally fell asleep as soon as she lied her head down on the pillow. I took a quick shower brushed my teeth and got ready for bed and fell asleep at about 10. I woke up in the morning to these green eyes staring at me and realized Ally was sitting on top of me and staring at me. She then yelled, "Good morning mommy!"

"Ally be quiet Alex is still sleeping." I told her.

Alex popped his head in and said, "No he's not."Ally just giggled and we went down and Ally and I both had a piece of pizza for breakfast like we do every morning after we have pizza the night before. After breakfast I got Ally ready and put a French braid in her hair and then got her ready. Then I changed and we got ready to head to the hospital. Once we got there I took Ally to daycare and I said, "Okay Ally be good."

"Okay mommy. I love you!" She said she kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too." I said as she ran inside the daycare to play with the other kids. I then told the people at the daycare, "Dr. Karev is going to pick up Ally today."

"Okay." They said. I then left and got changed and was paged for a consult in the ER. I walked into the ER and a man was having seizures so I said to an intern, "Okay take him up to get a CT then come and find me." The intern did as I said and once I got the CT I saw that the guy had a large aneurysm that was causing him to seize. I then booked an OR and was getting ready to clip the aneurysm. The procedure went perfectly and I just finished up some charting and it was about lunch time. I then ate lunch with Alex and as I finished I said, "Hey I don't have anything to do so I am going to check on Ally." He nodded and as I was heading up to the daycare Dr. Shepherd stopped me and I said, "Hi Dr. Shepherd."

"Please call me Derek and are you still up for drinks tonight?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I told him. He then nodded and walked away and I headed to the daycare and once I got there the nurses let me in and said, "Hi Ally."

She turned around and sadly said, "Hi mommy."

"Ally what's wrong." I asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Allison Michelle Grey you better tell me what is going on." I told her.

"My tummy hurts." She said.

I looked at her and said, "Hey its okay how about I take you to go get a treat?"

Her eyes lit up and she said, "Really!" I nodded and I told the nurses at the daycare, "I am going to take Ally to lunch with me." They just told me it was okay and I took her down to the cafeteria and got her some ice cream. She finished her ice cream and said, "Mommy my tummy still hurts a lot."

I then said, "Okay well then lets take you to go see Uncle Alex." She just nodded and I picked her up and paged Alex. Once we got into a room I told Alex, "Well she has a fever and her stomach hurts and she just threw up."

"It's appendicitis." Alex said.

"That's what I thought it was." I said.

"Hey don't worry. You still have to go out for drinks tonight with that guy and I will stay by her side and I will make sure Dr. Robbins does the surgery." He told me. I nodded and knew that I should stay with her and I went to the Chief's office and said, "My daughter had appendicitis can I take the rest of the day off?"

"Yes absolutely. How is Ally by the way I forgot to ask you yesterday?" He asked.

"She is fine I just need to be with her and she is having surgery tomorrow." He nodded and let me go back to Ally. Once I got there she looked like she was really in pain and Alex said, "We moved her surgery up it's get worse and are afraid her appendix will rupture." I waited in the waiting room and changed after they took Ally up. They were still in surgery when Derek came down and said, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah." I texted Alex that I was going out for drinks right now. Derek and I headed to Joe's and once we got there I said, "Can I get a shot of tequila?"

"I will have a scotch." Derek said. As we got our drinks Derek asked me, "So where did you move from?"

"Boston I needed a change." I told him.

He nodded and said, "I am from New York and moved here a few months ago."

"Really! Why did you move?" I asked.

"Well my wife cheated on me with one of my co-workers who happened to be one of my best friends." He said. I just nodded and he said, "Why did you need a change from Boston?"

"Well my best friend, Alex Karev, lives here and my daughter's father moved to Boston and I just couldn't stand seeing him." I said.

"You have a daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah I do her name is Allison but we call her Ally. She is actually at the hospital right now we found out she had appendicitis today." I said.

"Well you should be at the hospital." He said.

"I know but she is still in surgery and if I sit there I will worry to much and I couldn't handle that." I said.

"Why don't I go and wait with you." He said.

"You would do that?" I asked him.

He nodded and said, "I would be happy to. Why couldn't you stand seeing Ally's father?"

"Well when I told him I was pregnant he ditched me and didn't want anything to do with Ally." I said.

"That's to bad." Derek said.

I nodded and Dr. Robbins came out and said, "Hey Dr. Grey everything went perfectly and she is in the ICU I can take you to see her."

"Thank you and call me Meredith." I told her.

Dr. Robbins then said, "Okay and call me Arizona."

I nodded and turned to Derek and said, "Do you want to come and meet her when she wakes up?"He nodded and we followed Arizona to her room and Alex was there and I told him, "You can go thanks Alex." He nodded and I sat by her side and her eyes started to flutter open and she said, "Mommy?'

"I am here sweetie." I said. I then turned to Derek and told Ally, "Ally this is Derek Shepherd he is a doctor with mommy we work together."

"Hi Dr. Shepherd." She said politely.

"Call me Derek." He told her.

"I am Allison Grey." Ally said with confidence after Derek told her to call him by his first name.

 **A/N Please review and tell me how it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Derek POV

"Well Allison can I ask you a few questions?" I asked looking into the four year olds eyes. She nodded so I asked, "Can I call you Ally or should I stick with Allison?"

"Ally." She replied.

"Okay what is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Pink, purple, or blue!" She replied full of enthusiasm.

I chuckled, "Okay. What is your favorite food?"

"I like pizza just like mommy." Ally said with a grin.

"Okay would you like to ask me questions Ally?" I asked.

"Yeah what is your favorite color?" she asked.

"Blue but not the light blue the indigo blue." I replied.

"What is your favorite food?" She asked.

"My favorite food is trout." I said.

"What is a trout?" She asked.

"It is a type of fish. I live on an island and when I catch a trout I cook it and eat it." I tell her. "I could take you fishing on my land when you are can feeling better just ask you mom."

"Mommy can we! Can we!" She asked Meredith.

"Of course we can we will do once you feel better." She told her. "Ally you should probably get some sleep." Meredith told her.

"Yeah goodnight mommy I love you. Good night Derek it was nice to meet you." She said.

"I love you too Ally. Sweet dreams." Meredith replied as she kissed her forehead.

"Good night Ally." I said. Meredith and I both left Ally's room to let her get to sleep and I said, "Hey Meredith."

"Yeah Derek?" She asked.

"I had a good time tonight. Maybe we could go out to my land and fish with Ally sometime." I said.

"That sounds great she will be so excited." She said.

"Goodnight Mer." I said.

"Goodnight Derek see you tomorrow." She replied. I nodded and she went into Ally's room and I said, "Wait! Um do you want to get something to eat at Joe's?"

"Sure why not." She said. She told the nurse to page her if Ally wakes up. We both walked across the street to Joe's side by side our hands grazing each other lightly once in a while. When we there I ordered two cheeseburgers and fries. When our food came I knew Meredith was hungry because she ate her cheeseburger so fast. I then said, "I really had a great time tonight Meredith."

"I did too we should do this again." She said.

"Yeah how about tomorrow night we could have dinner." I asked hoping it wasn't too soon.

"Yeah Ally just gets released in two days I can get Alex to watch her. What if you come over and we watch a movie and hangout?"

"Yeah oh here's my number." I say as I give her my number and we say good bye and we go our separate ways.

Meredith POV

I went down the cafeteria to get a coffee before I went back up to Ally's room. Once I got onto the pediatric floor I saw Arizona and said, "Hey Arizona!"

"Hey Meredith I was just going to check on Ally today and see how she is doing." She said. We walked up to Ally's room and I could tell that she was still in some pain so Arizona gave her some pain killers and her stitches were looking pretty good right now so I had Alex come in and watch her for a little bit while I went home and cleaned the house for later when Derek comes over. Once I got back to the house I made my bed and Alex's bed, since I was cleaning, I picked up all of the dirty laundry and put it in the laundry room, I vacuumed every room in the house, started to unpack Ally's things in her room, emptied and reloaded the dishwasher, I picked up the living room, and picked up my mom's office a little bit. Once I got back to the hospital I went and checked on Ally and Alex was in there reading her a story once I got in there I said, "Hi Ally!"

"Hi mommy Uncle Alex is reading me a story! Can you read me one tonight before bed?" She asked.

I suddenly felt really bad and said, "I can but I will have to read it to you a little earlier than usual because I am going to hangout with Derek."

"Oh okay." She said sadly.

"How about Derek and I come here and we can both read you a story and then I will go back home eat dinner with Derek and I will bring you some clothes for tomorrow because you get to go home tomorrow."

"Ok! Who will be here while you are gone?" She asked.

"Uncle Alex could be here or maybe Dr. Robbins you could ask her to read you a story or something." I told her. I then turned to Alex and said, "Okay I am going to meet Derek and then I will be gone for about an hour if I am not back page me." He nodded signaling he understood and I went to find Derek. Once I found him we drove to my house and I made spaghetti for dinner. After we ate Derek suggested, "Hey why don't we watch some TV or a movie?"

"Yeah just for a little bit, because I have to be back at the hospital." I told him. He nodded and we watched The Dark Knight and I leaned on to Derek's shoulder and closed my eyes for a few minutes and then felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to his chest. I then fell asleep and I woke up just as the credits were rolling. I said, "Crap!" When I realized I was supposed to be at the hospital with Ally. Then Derek started to stir and I said, "Hey Derek I was supposed to be at the hospital like an hour ago can you take me there?"

He then replied "Yeah sure!" Once we got to the hospital I was rushing off the peds floor when Derek stopped me he spun me around and kissed me. He then said, "Goodbye Meredith and call me." I just blushed and ran into Ally's room and Alex yelled, "Meredith where the hell have you been!"

"Alex shut up she is sleeping!" I whispered loudly. "I fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh sorry I thought someone kidnapped you or something." He said.

"It's fine." I replied.

We then heard a little voice ask, "Mommy?"

"Hi sweetie I am sorry Uncle Alex yelled." I said as I glared at Alex.

"It's ok." She said. I then got on the bed beside her and she curled into my side and fell back asleep and I fell asleep beside her. When we woke up in the morning Arizona gave me the discharge papers and I signed them and she said, "Okay now Ally has to rest for a few days and she has a checkup in a week to check her stitches." I nodded and then I helped Ally change and then we got into the car and went home. Once we got home I carried Ally inside and made her a spot on the couch and then we watched movies all day and when it was around dinner time I opened the door and saw Derek there and he said, "Hey I know Ally got discharged today and I wanted to bring her some dinner so I brought some chicken noodle soup."

"Thanks! Why don't you come in for a little bit I could use the company?" I said. He nodded and came inside and I told Ally, "We are going to in the kitchen for a little bit." She nodded but was too engrossed in her movie. Once we got in the kitchen I asked, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure." He said.

"I can make grilled cheese sandwiches." I said nervously. He nodded and I started to make them he then came up behind me and helped me flip them and he wrapped one arm around my waist and he took my hand and helped me flip them. He then said, "This is how you flip them the special Shepherd way."

I said, "Oh really." I then smirked at him and he turned me around and kissed me and we made out in the kitchen when I smelt something burning I turned around and saw that the grilled cheese was burning and took it off the burner and said, "Well I guess we will be having burnt grilled cheese for dinner."

"Oh that's my favorite how did you know?" He said sarcastically. I just laughed at him. He started to eat his sandwich and I looked at him with a gross look on my face and asked, "Why are you eating that?"

"Because it is food and I don't see anything sitting around." He replied.

"Well I am going to order a pizza if you are interested." I told him.

His face lit up and he said, "Really that sounds great! Your sandwiches were pretty good though." I just laughed at him while I called the pizza place and went into the living room and saw Ally asleep on couch and heard Derek come in and I told him, "I am going to take Ally upstairs." He nodded and I carried her upstairs and I decided to take her into my room and I laid her down on the bed and she said, "Mommy can you stay." I nodded and she latched onto my body until she fell asleep and I felt my eyes starting to get heavy and I woke up 20 minutes later to Derek saying, "The pizza was here."

I nodded and then said, "Derek can you stay?" He looked at me confused and then he slipped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me and Ally and we fell asleep the pizza soon forgotten.

 **A/N Hope you like this chapter please review!**


End file.
